


Future to Past

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Flowers Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Also mentions of past Rikka/Suoh, F/F, Mentions of past Ringo/Yuzuriha, Spoilers for first three flowers game and last one too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Everyone gathers for a Christmas party when they are in their 20s.
Relationships: Kohsaka Mayuri/Shirahane Suoh, Komikado Nerine/Yatsushiro Yuzuriha, Takasaki Chidori/Yaegaki Erika
Kudos: 2





	Future to Past

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings about the Flowers girls and I want to share them.

"What is something that you would say to your past self if you could?" One of the Sasaki twins, Ichigo obviously since there was a camera hanging from her neck. She had gathered everyone she and Ringo were close to during their time at St. Agraecum Academy for a Christmas celebration.

Mayuri stood up.

"Confess to Suoh earlier." 

After Mayuri said this, Erika could see the aforementioned Suoh’s cheeks redden. Soon afterward, Mayuri sat closer to Suoh, and they sat there snuggled close to each other.

"Then, what about you Suoh?"

_ Suoh sure had changed from the Suoh back in the spring of their first year. _

"Those are lesbian feelings."

Erika chuckled after hearing that. "I guess it’s my turn. I would say something to her like 'Make sure to not let your crushes on unreachable women go beyond a crush.'"

Chidori suddenly adopted a contemplative look. She definitely connected the dots about Erika’s other crush, didn’t she? 

"I would tell her to ‘Transfer earlier to become Suoh's best friend instead of Erika.’"

Those words were obviously said to get a reaction out of Erika. And react she did. "Who said I was Suoh's best-" The look on Suoh’s face made her stop in her retort. One part of Suoh definitely didn’t change: her tendency when sad to make Erika feel like she had kicked a puppy.

"So, we're not best friends? I thought we were since we've been through so much together." Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"N-no. We're best friends. Better than the one who takes care of me anyway." The last part of that sentence was a muttered jab towards Chidori.

"Can I go next?" Yatsushiro-senpai even raised her hand. Erika could see how much she had changed from her time at school. Her senpai was much more polite now. She didn’t even hear any teasing or off-color jokes from her.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Don't set a frozen lake as your meeting spot." With those cryptic words, Yatsushiro-senpai set up an impregnable silence amongst their former classmates. A well-deserved one since they all knew when this could have happened. Except for Mayuri, of course.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mayuri demanded.

"I mean that I got a cold after meeting with a certain someone," Yatsushiro-senpai said while looking pointedly at Komikado-senpai.

"I was just packing my stuff." Komikado-senpai defended herself.

"Stop! Let's not get into arguments now!" Suoh raised her voice, and when a quiet woman like her raised her voice, people listened.

"I understand. I would tell myself to "Stop taking sacrifice as atonement." Many in the room knew of the Werewolf of the Belltower Incident. Komikado Nerine was the original suspect of that incident due to her perjuring in front of the Council of Nicaea. Erika didn’t know the exact reason why Komikado-senpai thought to do that, but she could hazard a guess. 

After Ringo’s and Yatsushiro-senpai’s relationship was revealed, both were ostracized by the school, and Nerine didn’t do much to stop it from what she had heard. Afterwards, Yatsushiro-senpai fell “sick”. During her “sick time”, Erika could guess what Yatsushiro-senpai was originally planning to do: reveal a compromise. Komikado-senpai, who wasn’t aware of this plan, believed that her friend was going to reveal the true perpetrators, so she offered herself as a perfectly believable suspect, a scapegoat. Maybe the reason why the seniors ran away was that one of them thought that compromises didn’t work.

In the corner of her eye, Erika saw the Sasaski twins flinching. Of course, they felt a little bad about that incident since they were the technical perpetrators of the incident.

"I guess I'll go next," Ichigo mumbled. "I would tell myself to 'Not isolate your friends because they got something you wanted.'"

The thing that led up to the incident was jealousy. Or more specifically, the jealousy of one of the twins of the other.

"My turn." Ringo calmly said. "I would tell my past self to 'Not try to make everyone happy.'" Erika didn't know what was up with this statement, but it obviously had something to do with her past relationship with Yatsushiro-senpai since she quickly glanced at her.

"I guess I'm last," Rikka said forlornly. "'You can't force people to do things that they don't want to.'" Everyone immediately knew what she was talking about: her past relationship with Suoh. So, she was finally admitted to the others what she had done, albeit indirectly. Erika had always suspected what Rikka had done, based on Suoh’s reactions to what the prez did to her.

"It's fine Rikka-san." Erika could see how Rikka had flinched at those words. Maybe Suoh had said them to her before.

But Rikka had never forgiven herself. This sorry state of affairs would never resolve itself if Erika doesn't intervene.

“So, what?” Class Prez actually started to look angry there. She even stood up for Erika’s little speech. “You did some bad things back then, but if the people involved had already forgiven you, then what does it matter?”

“Oh, I see.” The answer seemed to disappoint Rikka. If she wanted a rebuke, then Erika wouldn’t give it to her.

Mayuri suddenly stood up and spoke. “So, what were all the Seven Mysteries in the end?”

“An excuse,” Everyone said almost instantaneously. They were all aware of how the Mysteries have been used to cover disappearances. It was almost a disappointment how much of it was a coincidence and how much of it was deliberate coverups.

“So, there isn’t anymore about them?” 

At this point, Suoh learned over and whispered into her ear. Mayuri’s face lit up. She must have told her something like ‘I’ll tell you about it when we get home.’

Erika looked around from the couple and saw Yatsushiro-senpai holding Komikado-senpai’s hand and stroking her hair. Was everyone doing PDA now?

Something gently tapped her on the shoulder. It was Chidori. Her eyes were determined to do something. Do what? She moved closer to Erika and gently kissed her on the lips.

It was soft as usual, but what was the point?

“Ah see! It’s Erika-chan and Chidori-chan who’s the most shameless of all!” Ringo exclaimed in an unusually excited manner. So, Chidori was just trying to show off.

“Speaking of the couple, the saddest moment in my life was when the two shamelessly flirted in front of me before I got a girlfriend,” Yatsushiro-senpai said in a despondent tone.

“Oi. That means you were sad since the summer.” Erika made sure to refrain from mentioning the time that Erika offered Chidori’s bed for Yatsushiro-senpai and her ex. It would just be bad to do that with Komikado-senpai nearby.

“Yeah, I was.”

The banter continued as the two of them throughout the party as the other women caught up with each other. Erika could see Ringo chatting with Suoh and Ichigo speaking with Mayuri. There were so many things that they didn’t know of each other’s lives, but at least, they always had a chance to relearn their old friends.


End file.
